


Rebirth

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Episode: s03e22 Last Knight, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's life doesn't end as he expects it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Nick knelt over Natalie's dying body, his back stretched and unprotected. LaCroix held the shillelagh, could have squeezed hard enough to splinter it if he’d chosen to. He wanted to. Instead, he hoisted it into the air and brought it down, cracking Nick’s skull.

He’d heal from that blow, at least.

He tossed the shillelagh away, and knelt over Natalie the way Nick had done. It was almost too late. He lifted her with an arm under her shoulders and bit, drank but a sip, then opened his wrist. As soon as the blood slid down her tongue, she revived. Sucked. This one had never wanted to die, unlike Nicholas.

He let her drink until the danger had passed. His new daughter. He would treat her well, but she was not Janette. He still mourned Janette, more than any other companion he’d lost in his long life. More, in many ways, than his first daughter. He imagined one day he’d find her again, and the three of them would be reunited. Now it would be four.

Natalie would embrace her nature as Janette had done. LaCroix sensed that. And like Janette before her, she would draw Nick closer to his immortal family. She would serve LaCroix’ purposes.

LaCroix tore his wrist open again and pressed it to Nicholas’ mouth to speed his healing and rouse him faster. His other hand sank into Nicholas’ bloodied hair, combing through the strands with his fingers. He pressed his wrist harder against Nicholas’ mouth, urging him to feed eagerly as Natalie had done. LaCroix was impatient.

“Time to wake, Nicholas. Time to start over.”


End file.
